A New Face In Peekskill
by FOLrocks1
Summary: Mrs. Garrett's nephew visits Mrs. G and the girls and is asked to...


The Facts of Life *Mrs. Garrett  
Season 10 *Beverly Ann  
Final episode of 10 *Blair  
"A New Face In Peekskill" *Jo  
*Natalie  
*Tootie  
*Andy  
*Pippa  
1)Jacob  
  
---Int. Living Room---  
  
Mrs. Garrett is reading. Tootie and Natalie are   
studying. Blair and Jo come in.  
  
Blair: Hi Mrs. Garrett.  
  
Jo: Mrs. G, there's someone her to see you.  
  
Mrs. G: Who is it?  
  
Blair: I don't know, but he's very good looking.  
  
Mrs Garrett goes into the kitchen and we see a man  
the same age as Blair. He is tall and has blondish  
colored hair. He is good looking.  
  
Jacob: (sees Mrs. Garrett) Aunt Edna! (he picks her  
up and swings her. He sets her down and kisses  
her on the cheek) It's great to see you.  
  
Mrs. G: Oh the same here.  
  
Jacob: Who were those two beautiful girls that were  
just in her.  
  
Mrs. G: That's Jo and Blair. Two of the four girls that I   
always tell you about. But I wouldn't call Jo that   
if I were you.  
  
Jacob: Why not. She is isn't she?  
  
Mrs. G: Yes, but she's married.  
  
Jacob: Oh that might help.  
  
Mrs. G: Why did you come here, Jacob?  
  
Jacob: Well, I miss mom and I wanted to see my farvorite  
aunt.   
  
Mrs G: Yes. I miss her too. She was so full of life! (pause)  
(breaking the silence) Well how long did you plan   
to stay in town?  
  
Jacob: Oh I don't know. But I was hoping to stay maybe for a   
day or two.  
  
Mrs. G: Why don't we go in the living room and meet the girls?  
  
Jacob: Ok, Aunt Edna.  
  
Mrs. Garrett puts her arm around Jacob and they go into the  
living room together.  
  
Mrs. G: Girls, I would like you to meet my nephew, Jacob.  
  
Girls: Hi.  
  
Jacob: Hello. (sees Tootie and Natalie) You must be Natalie  
and Tootie.   
  
Nat: Yep. That's us, we're them.  
  
Jacob: Your Nat, right?  
  
Nat: Yes.  
  
Jacob: Well nice to meet you Natalie.  
  
Tootie: (jumps up) And I'm Tootie!  
  
Jacob: Nice to meet you too. (shakes her hand)  
  
Blair: And I'm Blair Warner (shakes his hand) It's nice to   
meet you.  
  
Jacob: And you must be Jo.  
  
Jo: Yep. Nice to meet ya.  
  
Mrs. G: Well, now that you are acquainted with the girls,   
how 'bout I give you a grand tour of the house?  
  
Jacob: Sounds great!  
  
---Int. Kitchen---  
  
Jacob and Mrs. Garrett come down the stairs.  
  
Jacob: Aunt Edna. You know what really sounds good is your  
croissants.  
  
Mrs. G: Would you like some?   
  
Jacob: Sure!  
  
Mrs. G: (goes to the counter and gets out some ingredients)  
You still haven't seen Beverly Ann or Andy or Pippa.  
  
Jacob: Pippa? Who's she?  
  
Mrs. G: Oh that's right. I haven't told you about her yet,   
have I? Well, she's an Austrillan girl that I hosted  
for Eastland. She doing good here and her grades are   
really great. And Blair now owns Eastland. She bought  
it a little while ago.  
  
Jacob: Eastland? That's a big school. I can't believe she owns  
the whole school.  
  
Mrs. G: (mixing things in a bowl) Yep. The school was having  
financial troubles and she didn't want to see her   
high-school go, so she decided to buy it.  
  
Jacob: That's really neat. A former student, not wanting her  
high-school to be torn away from her, so she buys it.  
  
Just then, Beverly Ann comes in throgh the back door.  
  
Bev: Jacob, how are you?  
  
Jacob: Great! (hugs her and kisses her on the cheek)  
  
Bev: What are you doing here.  
  
Jacob: I came to visit for a while.  
  
Bev: Well that's great!  
  
---Int. Living Room---  
  
Everyone is sitting talking about things.  
  
Jacob: (looks at watch) Oh guys, I hate to say this but, it's  
getting late and I need to find a room at the motel.  
(gets up and puts jacket on)  
  
Mrs. G: Don't be silly. You can stay here for the night.  
  
Jacob: No I couldn't.  
  
Blair: Yes you can. We don't mind you staying.  
  
Bev: Your two aunts want you to stay.  
  
Tootie: Yeah. C'mon.  
  
Jacob: Ok. If you insist. (he takes off he jacket)  
  
Pippa: There's only one problem, where is he gonna sleep?  
  
Jacob: I can sleep on the couch. That's fine with me.  
  
Andy: No don't be silly. You are a guest. You can sleep  
in my bed and I'll sleep in the girl's room.  
  
The girls roll their eyes.  
  
---Int. Kitchen---  
  
Mrs. Garrett is sitting in the dark drinking coffee and eating  
a croissant. Jacob come in and sees her.  
  
Jacob: (whispering) Aunt Edna?  
  
Mrs. G: (starttled) Yes.  
  
Jacob: (in a normal voice) What are you doing up.  
  
Mrs. G: Thinking.  
  
Jacob: (sits down) About what?  
  
Mrs. G: I was lying in bed and I was thinking about you.  
  
Jacob: (confused) Yes?  
  
Mrs. G: Well, since your mom past away, and you really don't  
have anyone to keep you company at home, I was   
thinking that you might want to move in here.  
  
Jacob: (shocked) What? You want me to move in here? That  
would be 9 people living here. I would love to,  
but I can't.  
  
Mrs. G: C'mon. It dosen't matter. Everyone likes you and  
I think they would feel the same way.   
  
Jacob: I don't know. I just don't show up to visit and then  
move in. I would feel a little guilty.  
  
Mrs. G: So what's a little guilt? C'mon.  
  
Jacob: I don't know. Do you think I could sleep on it?  
  
Mrs. G: Sure.  
  
---Living Room---  
  
It's the next day, at breakfast. Everyone is gathered anound   
the table, eating.   
  
Mrs. G: Jacob, is there anything you would like to tell  
everyone?  
  
Jacob: Umm...well...last night me and Aunt Edna were up last  
night talking. And she asked me a question that I  
knew I had to sleep on. (pause) She wanted to know if  
I wanted to...move in!!  
  
Tootie: That's great!  
  
Nat: But he hasn't said yes yet.  
  
Tootie: So?  
  
Jacob: And I thought about it for awhile and (stands up)  
I...decided to...stay!!!!!!!!  
  
Girls: That's great!  
  
They all tell him that this will be very nice and they hug  
him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
